Second Chances
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Set 3 months after the events of Trapped Together. Knockout leaves to join the Autobots. Unable to deal with life with the Decepticons anymore. His love Optimus takes him back to the base. During Knockout stay, tempers rise, friendships could be torn and Optimus is on his one with only Knockout his mate with him. What will happen in this story read and find out. Slash story
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime Title: Second Chances Chapter 1: Leaving

Beta Read by +Mediziner+

Knockout s engines roared in the night as he traveled down the long road, he banged into other cars as his focus was off. He was upset and scared,  
he didn t stop and went even faster. The red medic wanted to get as far away as he could from that fragging ship! He was afraid at any moment he would be chased, caught and brought back... He rather deactivate, than go back.

Today, he made the choice, this night he finally made a decision which plagued his dreams and hunted him during missions for some time. He chose to finally to join the Autobots. At first, it was hard... Even difficult thinking of such an idea, he wanted to stay true to what he was. A Decepticon,  
a bad boy like he told his Prime but ever since Starscream had left. Megatron now took his angry and frustrations out on him, blaming him for ever failure.

Megatron beats him each time he failed, Breakdown tried to intervene but ended up in the med bay for his efforts, the former Decepticon medic could no longer take it anymore, he left, running and not looking back as panic just took over him, in his despair... He had left Breakdown behind. He wanted the Mech to come with him, then again... What if Breakdown said no? If he told what he was planning to do... He was just afraid.

He had no idea where the Autobot base was but he knew where Optimus was right now, they were meeting up in a forest this time, moving faster as his frame ached, his circuits burned and energon life force oozed out from him as he drove. His once beautiful shiny armour was cracked, scratched, torn and chipped... He couldn t bear to look at himself but he knew already guessed what he must look like: A wreck.

In their meeting place, Optimus sat with his back against a tree, waiting for Knockout to arrive. He was looking forward to being with him once more,  
he got injured in the last fight and was out of action for a while so he couldn t meet up with him for a good while and that pained him so... He missed his times with Knock Out, he called him every night when he was alone.

Hearing a sound of an engine, he smiled knowing it was Knock Out, carefully standing up as he waited for him to appear before him. His handsome Knock Out.

But when he did appear, Optimus got the shock of his life, Worry filled him seeing the state of the former Decepticon Medic, Knock Out barely managed to drive over to him... Optimus ran over just as Knock Out transformed, the red medic fell into the Autobot leader s arms. Red eyes! What happened? Red eyes was a nickname he gave Knock Out since his love so likes calling him Sweet Rims he decided to call him that. No other Decepticon has optics like his, they were so beautiful.

Knock Out whimpered against the Prime as he was shaking. Energon life force spilled from his mouth when he started coughing. Shock took over Optimus,  
he couldn t even move as he watched the bleeding mess in his arms, he only snapped out of it because he heard Knock Out speak.

"H... Help me, please..." He said weakily.

Optimus had no choice, this type of damage was beyond his experience... He needed Ratchet now as he knew the questions would come but he didn't care.  
The only thing that mattered was his red eyed beauty who was in pain. "Ratchet! Send a ground bridge at my location now!"

His friend s voice spoke over the comm. -Optimus, what s wrong?-

"Just do it!" he shouted, obviously in no mood for questions or delays right now as the ground bridge appeared. It's green and white colours shined brightly in the darkness as Optimus looked down at his battered lover for a moment... Who now had fallen into emergency stasis lock. "Hold on Knock Out, please."

When rushing into the base with a battered Decepticon, the questions and yelling began but Optimus never answered as he ordered Ratchet to repair Knock Out, he even shouted at him. They never saw their leader lose his temper like this before... They didn't understand why he ever brought the Decepticon's Medic here.

"Optimus, you can't just expect us to stay quiet while you bring Knock Out here- in our base! I want answers as to why should I repair him!"

"Ratchet, I gave a command, once done then I will answer your questions."

The Chief Medical Officer gave a growl, not partically liking the duty he had to perform, part of him would just rather let Knock Out suffer but he was still a Medic in the end of the day, and his duty was to heal those who are suffering despite them being either Autobot... Or Decepticon.

Optimus stood back, he was sick with worry over his mate who just looked inches from death, Arcee looked up at Optimus seeing that look he had, the worry and fear.

Bulkhead was confused by Optimus' actions and even Bumblebee tried to talk to him but Optimus never answered them, he didn't move from the room as Ratchet worked on the repairs.

Many hours had gone by and the grumpy medic finally got Knock Out stable, he was pumping energon into his systems and scanning his life signs. "He's stable now and with the repairs I made, he should be okay."

"Thank Primus..." The Prime let out a sigh of relief, knowing Knock Out will be okay.

Arcee wanted answers now and marched over to Optimus. "Alright, why did you bring him here? What happened to him and why do you act as if you care about him!? Knock Out is a risk to us, even if he's in this condition!"

"Arcee is right boss, what is going on?" Bulkhead asked.

He knew this day would come but, it wasn't going to make it any easier for him... He looked back to his friends and believed now actions spoke better than words. He walked over to the unconscious Knock Out, The Prime stared at the damage on his body, anger flowed through his circuts as his hands clenched into fists, but then relaxed. He knelt down beside Knock Out and took his servo in his as he finally spoke. "Knockout... Is my mate."

Dead silence cut through the room at this revelation. His friends looked at each other unable to process the information they just heard. Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots who stands for everything good... Had a Decepticon mate!?

Ratchet approached slowly. "Optimus, I see you finally got a sense of humour... But, I don't like the joke."

"I never said I was joking, he is my mate." His metal fingers ran against Knock Out's hand gently.

Bulkhead felt he was going to pass out, no... that just can't be true! Optimus and Knock Out can't be together!

"Optimus... That s insane! You can't!" Arcee exclaimed.

"I choose who I be with Arcee. I don't have to explain myself or my reasons to you..."

"Ahh, I beg to differ Optimus!

How long as this been going on!? His old friend yelled.

Optimus looked into their optics seeing the confusion and anger in them, he knew they had a right to be... He did lie to them. "We been together since that incident we were trapped together"

Bumblebee interrupted, stating the obvious that it had been 3 months since that moment.

"Boss, you've secretly been with Knock Out all that time!?" The large green Mech said.

Optimus stood up again as he faced them, he would not shy away from what he done or make excuses, He had loved Knock Out, that was it.

"That explains where you disappeared at nights and returned tired in the morning."

"Yes." He replied.

Arcee was just fuming with anger and even slammed her fist into the wall. "How could you!? He's a fragging Decepticon! They're all evil Optimus! You of all bots should know that!"

Optimus simply turned back to Knock Out and knelt down and rubbed his cheek. "Not all of them are like that, Knock Out was the one who proved that to me."

"Optimus, listen to me! This is a trick, he is just using you to get into our base and relay our position!" Ratchet cried. His anger rising, he couldn't believe what Optimus had done.

Optimus knew Knock Out wouldn't, he trusted him and he knew his red eyed Mech needed him more than ever now.

Arcee brought out her blasters, aiming them at the damaged Medic which caused Optimus to instantly get in front of Knock Out, protecting him. "Arcee,  
stand down!"

"No, you stand down! I don't know what this fragger did to you, but I'm not letting him walk around here, he is a Decepticon, Optimus! Now, stand aside!"

"Arcee, Stop! This is insane! You can't shoot Optimus! Bulkhead and Bumblebee tried reasoning with her but she wouldn't bring her weapons down, her optics glowed violently as her anger continued to rise.

Her leader refused to move aside. "If you want to deactivate him, then you will have to shoot me."

Ratchet had enough and got in front of Optimus and Arcee. "Alright, alright! Stop this, We all need time to think and this but killing isn't going to solve anything, Arcee! Back off and go get some air, that s an order!

Arcee looked towards Knock out, wanting to shoot but something had stopped her. She eventually puts her weapons away and shot her leader an angry look before storming off.

Blukhead looked back and forth, wanting to say something to both of them but he couldn't find the words. He left as well and Bumblebee followed,  
thinking it was the best.

Optimus looked to Ratchet, who appeared quite angry but also disappointed in him. "Ratchet, I...

"Don't! Just... Don't, Optimus." He takes off as well, leaving the leader with his damaged mate.

Coldness seemed to fill the room once more... His friends left him, completely fuming. The days will be hard now trying to do missions with them but he doesn t regret this, even if he might lose them... Knock Out needed him...

"...Rims?" Came a weak voice, the same voice he wanted to hear had spoke to him. Turning around quickly, he found Knock Out awake, Optimus hurried over to his side and held him gently. "Knockout you're awake! I was so worried..."

His red Medic gave a smile as he spoke. You think that will end me? It will take much more than that to deactivate me." But Optimus knew he was hurting more than he was saying, his smile was a mask for his pain and he could see it.

"Knock Out, what happened? Tell me the truth, now."

His red eyed beauty shook his head a little. "I couldn't take it anymore, I'm used to Megatron's anger, but he was beating me every day... I felt like I was dying slowly inside, Breakdown tried helping, but he ended up in the med bay for it... Fighting back only made it worse. The last one was the worst of them all. You got a great shipment of energon, he was so angry at our failure of capturing it... He took it out on me, and I felt I was really going to deactivate." Tears came streaming down his cheeks, he never cried before in his life, but the thought of dying and not seeing Optimus' face one last time hurt him so much. "I'm not going back to them..." He looks up at his love. "...I came to join you."

"Shh, shh... We can talk about that later. but right now, you need rest." Optimus was happy he wanted to stay, he wanted that but not like this... Not having Knock Out running for his life and nearly being beaten to death. "I'll help you through this, okay?

"I just need you sweet rims... Just you..."

"Then you have me." He pressed his lips against his and moved his large servo against Knock Out's cheek, gently rubbing it. Right now, Optimus didn't care what his friends thought of him, he just wanted to protect his mate and make him happy once more.

They cuddled and kissed for what seemed like an eternity before Ratchet had to come back and check on his patient, he never said a word to Optimus while he checked Knock Out's repairs, Optimus kept back but felt the room suddenly get cold again. They never talked, he didn't even face Optimus. Knock Out looked at him, scars littered his face but he still smiled, once Ratchet was done he left saying he was going to recover.

Knockout looked the Medic and then up at his love. "Looks like I made things around here go sour, sorry...

"It s not your fault I guess... They were going to find out sooner or later... He sat down beside him with a sigh of despair as he held his mate's hand.

The beaten Medic gave another smile, but then his face turned to worry.

"What is it? The leader asked.

"It s just... I was so upset, in such a state when I left I forgot Breakdown... He doesn't know where I am... He will be worried, I feel bad leaving him behind but... I couldn't think straight at that moment, and I wasn't even sure if he would follow me..."

"I'm sure you two will meet again sometime in the future."

"Yeah, but I rather not have to fight him if we do meet..." He was worried, Breakdown was his best friend and partner in crime even before the war erupted. He may have fight him but... He will never kill him, no matter the costs.

Optimus kissed him again to cheer him up, it worked as Knock Out reached out, rubbing Optimus' helm gently with such care, their problems seemed to fade for the moment.

"My love, how about I take you to my quarters? I would feel much better if you were with me."

"I feel the same way too, Sweet Rims."

Optimus carefully picked up Knock Out in his arms, he was too weak to walk yet as he brought him to his room. On the way, he saw Arcee returning back inside, seeing him with that Decepticon made her circuits boil, she refused to look at him and went to her own room slamming the door shut.

"Hm, drama queen." Knock Out muttered as he rolled his optics.

As he came into Optimus' quarters, His big strong love placed him on his berth as he even got a nice warm blanket for him as he wraps it around him.  
Knock Out looked around his lover s quarters. There wasn't much aside from just a berth, desk, and his own terminal... Along with a locker and that was basically it. "Gee Prime, need some personality in here... Place seems cold." He said, optics now focused on the Prime.

Optimus smiled and got in the berth with him. "Well, that s why you are here for, you brighten up my world."

"Oh, you big softy. Knock Out chuckled as he kissed his cheek.

Optimus moved closer to him as he shifted the blanket around them both.

They ended up kissing and cuddling once more, Optimus wanted Knock Out forget all that's happened to him, he knew things around here were going to be awkward but... He didn t care. He never asked for anything in his life, he was never selfish but now... He wanted to be, he wanted Knock Out with him always, no matter what. He kissed him again as he whispered sweet words to him that even made the hurt mech blush.

Their problems seemed to go away now they were wrapped up in their love... Tomorrow, problems they will have to deal with together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime  
Title: Second Chances  
Paring: OptimusxKnockout

(Sorry for any bad spellings or grammar)

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Knockout gave a sudden gasp and jumped from his sleep startled. Panic and fear took him, believing what had happened yesterday was all a dream. That he was still stuck in the Decepticon ship. Any second he believed he will hear Megatron shout for him and ready to give him another beaten.

When movement caught his eye he nearly felt like screaming in terror but to his joy Optimus was laying on the berth with him. His arm around his waist, sleeping peacefully. Knockout smiled and glad to feel his spark calm down, it no longer beat hard out of fear. "Sweet Rims...".Smiling and moving closer the medic kissed the side of Prime's blue helm.

The Autobot leader moved a little but only closer to him. Knockout felt so warm and safe in his arms. Thinking now the ex-Decepticon medic wondered if Optimus would agree to stay with him all day.

Kissing his sweet love gentle once more. Optimus stirred from his sleep. Immediately thinking something was wrong and held his lover closer. "Knockout what's wrong? A...are you hurting more!"

"Relax Rims I'm feeling better thanks to you".

"Glad I could help". Optimus relaxed now out of relief. Then he began moving his servo against Knockout's chest plate caressing it with the upmost care. He didn't want to hurt his lover anymore than Megatron has.

Knockout's white cheeks turned red feeling his lover stroke his headlights like that. "Hmm...feels good".

The Autobot leader gave a simply smile before pressing his lips to his. The two made out for sometime then the red mech pulled back cheeks still red. "Hey Rims you fancy just staying here the rest of the day. Us two in bed the whole day". Chuckling slightly as he said it.

The Autobot leader's mind went places, picturing what they would be doing all that time. His cheeks turned red but that amused the ex- Decepticon medic who laughed again. Optimus finally came to his scenes when hearing his love laugh. "You have no idea how much I want that but I still have to inform Agent Fowler of your arriving. Plus explain to the children you are with us now".

"Not easy I know Rims. Speaking of which I would like to have the Autobot symbol on me now please".

Optimus thought his love would want to wait a while but if he wanted it done then so be it. "I'll ask Ratchet about that. Why don't you rest up and I'll get you some energon".

"Hmm yeah I would love that Sweet Rims". Knockout smiled before he stretches for a moment and relaxes.

Optimus smiled then gave a quick kiss before hurrying off. He felt so happy right now. His love is finally with him. A sudden feeling joy came over him making him want to just jump and shut YES! Then again he had no desire to break the base walls. The Prime even walked with a bounce in his steps and wasn't able to stop his smile.

Sadly that ended as soon as he stepped into the main room. His fellow Autobots and friends gathered together staring at him. Some with angry looks, annoyed and confused looks. The human children were the fist to make a statement. Miko ran over to him shouting about what she had just found out. "Optimus! Did you get hit in the head a few times or what! I mean letting a con in here!"

Optimus returned back to being a commander. He stood tall and not backing off or even going to deny it. "Knockout isn't a Decepticon anymore".

Jack now made his point about all this. "Optimus look he can't be trusted. I mean he did try and kill you a number of times. How can you be so trusting in him?"

Optimus now walked forward, facing the angry Arcee and Ratchet while Bumblebee and Bulkhead preferred to stay out of this as they were still trying to deal with the news. "I love him, he is my mate and has been for sometime. I'm not asking you to accept it or even forgive me. I have lied but nothing is going to stop me from loving him".

"Stop saying that!" shouted Arcee. "You need your head examined Prime!"

"Wait love him! As in love, love him. Wow Optimus no idea you were into guys" Miko said which made the other kids look at him in shock.

Before anyone else could interrupt the Government Agent Fowler stormed forward. Grabbing the railings as he shouted at the Prime. His angry raising up as he spoke. "Prime! Look I don't care what side you bat for but he is still a con at the end of the day. My Government would like to question him so we can..."

Optimus cut him off before he could say anymore. "No!"

Bulkhead tried to reason with him. "Boss come on, they just want to as him a few questions".

"I gave my answer already which is no Bulkhead understand! Knockout will not be going with Agent Fowler or leaving this base. He is Autobot now and Ratchet I like you to put the symbol on him".

Ratchet optics widen for a moment not believing his old friend really said those words. He couldn't do it. "No! I Refuse to disgrace the Autobot name by putting it on that thing!

"Ratchet! That is a order understood! Optimus roared.

The kids moved back they never seen Optimus this mad before. Things were going to get ugly fast.

The Autobot Medic annoyed now grumbled and even cursed before storming off. He didn't like what Optimus did but he was still his leader at the end of the day.

"I can't believe you are really buying all this Optimus. Knockout is going to kill you when you let your guard down. Can't you even see that!"Arcee voice seemed to grow louder as she shouted.

Optimus looked at her seeing disappointment in her optics as well as the Bumblebee and Blukhead. "I'm not going to change my feelings no matter what you say or how you all feel. I want to be happy for once in my life".

"Prime! Its not about what you feel or want. He is still a Decepticon and needs to be questioned" Agent Fowler said as he tried to reason with him.

Optimus felt very protective of Knockout now and wasn't going to let him get hurt again, Megatron already done enough. Optimus clenched fist and growled "You want him. You'll have to go through me".

Agent Fowler backed off as he was taken back by Optimus reaction and that look he had. Fowler knew when to back down from a fight and this was one he wasn't going to start. "I hope you know what you are doing?"

"I do Agent Fowler" The Leader turned and walked off heading to get Knockout his energon.  
The kids looked at each other unsure what was going to be like around here now that Knockout has joined. They were worried Ratchet and the others attitude towards Optimus. Where they able to work together? While Jack and Miko talked about it. Rafael slipped away and ran off to where Ratchet was. He wanted to see how he was getting on. Reaching Optimus room already he heard something.

"OUCH! Your hurting me more than Megatron did doc!" It was Knockout, complaining about how Ratchet was treating him.

"If you stop moving I wouldn't! Now shut up!"

Raf was a little unsure now about going in. Part of him would like to talk to Knockout. He pressed his back against the wall and moved until he was beside the door and peeked in.  
Ratchet was working on the symbol. Knockout squirmed as it was put on his chest. Normally he would complain saying it ruin his paint job. He preferred not having to wear a symbol. Even in the Decepticons he didn't wear one but life was going to be different now, he wanted a change so he was going to display it for everyone to see. But that didn't mean he was going to change his paint job. He was far to good looking to change anything else. "You done yet doc? Ouch!"

"Why are doctors so hard to treat!" Grumbled Ratchet.

"What you never acted this way when you had to be treated by a doctor!"  
Ratchet looked at him for a moment giving away the answer the ex-Decepticon wanted. The red eyed mech now laughed a little. Ratchet had enough, he finished it fast and stormed out hitting the wall on his way out.

Raf held his breath keeping back he had no desire to be caught by Ratchet and deal with his angry. Once he was out of sight Raf let out his breath, he calmed down a little and then peaked in the room again.

Knockout just sat on the berth looking at his symbol, he rubbed it with his servo gentle and didn't give away in his expression what he was feeling. Raf was afraid. Was Knockout really going to betray them but part of him wanted to...

"Kid if you are going to stand out there all day take a picture it last longer". Grinning as the human gasped with surprise. "I could hear you breathing from here, now what is this, sent to spy on me?"

Bravely Raf stepped in the room. "No...I well, I just wanted to see for myself if you are really going to join us".

"Well you seen me, what do you think?" He said leaning back a little.

Raf eyes wondered along the scars and dents and cuts on Knockout's body. He felt bad for him, sure he was a Decepticon well ex Decepticon but no one should have to suffer that. The scars looked horrible. Raf rubbed his arm nervously he approached a little more. "I'm unsure but is it true about you and Optimus".

"Ohhh so that's why you are really here. You want to gossip, talk about who is dating who".

"What! That's not it!"

"Oh please it's written all over your face plus I love to gossip ahhh!" He held his side suddenly as pain shot through him, when he moved. Apparently he was still in need of much needed repairs. He was pushing himself too much in moving around.

"Will I get Ratchet again?" said the human.

"No I rather fix my self I'm the better medic anyway". Tries to lay still. He looked up at the ceiling staring at the colours of the light. It was a warm soft glow the lights created, he kind of liked it. "In answer to your question yes its true we are together have been since that trapped together problem". Smiles thinking of it. "It may surprise you but yes I do feel things like love and I do love Optimus. I guess I have done since I saw him".

Rafael took a little step closer. He didn't know why, he felt he could talk to him. "You really want to stay here join with Optimus but what about the one who is usually always with you. Breakdown what about him?"

Regret now came to the ex Decepticon mind. Still feeling bad about running off in such a manner but what happened to him that day was beyond his control. He just panicked and ran. "I feel bad leaving him I know we are going to meet someday but I rather I not have to battle him".

"Why don't you ask him to join us"?

His comment surprised the medic, he sat up looking at him wondering if he was the first one to believe his. " I'm surprised you even said that I'm not exactly feeling a warm welcome here".

"I know but give them all time show them you mean it. I'm sure they would let Breakdown stay here if you are good".

Knockout chuckled slightly feeling a little happier. "What about you?"

"Well I don't know its still early yet but...

"But what?

"Never mind I better let you rest". The human walks out of the room not believing what he just did but for some reason he felt happier.

Knockout laughed slightly again but thinking of Breakdown once more. He wondered what he was doing right now.

The Nemesis

"Come on doc where are you!" He continue effortless to find knockout. Ever since he had found out what had happened to him. He was so worried about him. It wasn't like knockout not to answer him. "Please pick up!" But again nothing, he feared the worst.

What if the damage was too much this time, what if he didn't make it. No! He didn't want to admit it. Breakdown was on the bridge using one of the communication terminals as he tried to locate his medic but his signal seemed to have disappeared. Which was impossible unless something was blocking it or it got damaged during Megatron's beaten.

"I'll find you Knockout". He whispers as he typed in the last location of which knockout's com was. He wasn't good on the terminals, this was more Soundwave work but he rather not have Megatron know he was looking for knockout.

He got the location and was hoping he might be able to find out what happened to him. Maybe there was some clues. "Please knockout be safe." Downloading the information now he quickly slipped out of the room and hurried to the control room of the ground bridge. He just hoped he could kind knockout soon and have his friend safe again.

...

Back with Optimus, he was rubbing Knockout back gentle as he laid face down on the berth. Optimus red eyed beauty groaned a little feeling his dents and wires being straightened out by a wonderful touch. "Thank you Optimus hmm needed that so much"  
"I had a feeling". Leans down and kisses his neck making knockout giggle "Do you feel any better?" asked Optimus.

"Still sore but now you are here I'm much better". He reached back to hold Optimus servo.  
The Prime felt happy having his touch on him. Lifting the injured mech up he sat Knockout on his lap and quickly got to work making his love feel good again. His lips pressed against his as his arms moved around, giving Knockout's aft a gentle rub while his other servo was caressing him gentle.

The mech shivered and panted with delight as each of the Prime's touch just filled his body with pleasure." Hmmm your really good at making me feel better"  
"Well nice to know that Knockout because I plan to keep on doing it". Kisses his neck gentle before giving it a little lick.

Knockout felt his engine revving, heat build up up within him as his lust for his sweet rims grew with each touch and rub he gave him. His elf like ears twitched a little as Optimus ran his lip against one. "F...frag..Optimus hmmm!" With his perfect touch knockout felt his port becoming wet with anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to feel Optimus in him now.

The Autobot leader guessed what his mate wanted, going by his reaction. He placed him down gentle on the berth, his tongue now licking against knockout headlights which flashed on and off. knockout cried out in pleasure but then moaned as his body arched up. His legs spread fully awaiting to feel Optimus.

He got his wish. They made love all night long not even caring about the problems around here. Everything else seem to just fade away while they were together. Knockout had no idea what was going to happen each day from now on but with Optimus with him he felt he could do anything.

After they were finished, Optimus fell asleep with a big smile. Knockout giggled and kissed his Prime and melted into the kiss before he fell asleep with the biggest smile ever.

Sadly for everyone else they all heard there loud love making. Bumblebee felt traumatized like listening to your dad having sex. Bulkhead on the other hand slept through it nothing could wake up. Arcee and Ratchet both felt sick and tried covering there audio sensors and wishing they would go to sleep. Lucky the humans weren't here.  
Things were going to get worse for them while Optimus and knockout were so happy together. Arcee mumbled 'kill me' before she fell asleep.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
